


𝐋𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐅𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐡 | Dreamwastaken

by myaplays65



Category: Dreamwastaken, Video Blogging RPF, dream - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaplays65/pseuds/myaplays65
Summary: Cross-posted on wattpad: myaplays65This is a dreamwastaken x oc / first person!This will include sensitive topics! [fluff & smut]Relationships are hard for Sadie, especially when you become dependent on them. Maybe a nice guy from the grocery store, that happens to be a youtuber can turn her luck around. Unless of course, she's the problem.This is not a representation of a healthy lifestyle, and I do not encourage this behavior.If any content creator broadcasted in this story wishes for it to be removed, please contact me, and my  work will be deleted immediately.Please enjoy !!
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s), Clay | Dream/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> On wattpad: myaplays65

_This fic includes mature topics. [Self-harm + Emotionally/Physically abusive relationship + Smut/Fluff + Bulimia]_

How did it get this bad. I didn't think it would get this bad.

Here I am, doubled over the toilet, fingers coated in saliva, just waiting for the energy to stand up.

I hear heavy footsteps approaching the bathroom, and quickly realize I'm not going to be given the privilege of waiting.

"Jesus Sadie." 

I don't even bother looking at him, I can sense James's disappointment just from the feeling of his eyes on me.

"Come on get up, I've been waiting for you in the car for a long time." He tugs on my arm, but I only respond with a groan.

"Sadie. Get up don't be lazy, c'mon."

"Now." He yanks on my sleeve with a little more force than the last attempt. I take that as warning enough, just barely pulling myself to a standing.

___________

I climb into the passenger's seat, and James throws his door open hopping in beside me. It's a short drive to the grocery store, about 10-ish minutes. In the little time we've been in the car his hand has managed to land on my thigh, rubbing light circles up and down my leg. Most people would find it soothing, but for me it's more anxiety inducing. As the movement continues, the pressure increases. The light rubbing becomes severe enough to leave reddish-purple bruises scattered along the side of my leg. 

It's okay though.

It's how James shows his affection, and for that I love them. 

___________

We arrive at the store rather quicker than usual, and I make sure to lift the collar on my sweater high enough so the marks there aren't visible.

Once inside the supermarket, I seperate from James to look for some brownie and cookie mix. Slutty brownies are his favorite, and I feel like he deserves something special for dinner.

I'm bent over, searching the shelf for the correct brand when someone taps my back. My breath hitches, as I quickly stand up. I knew it was coming, I had not only felt the presence of someone over my shoulder for at least 30 seconds, but I could also see their shoes from the corner of my eye. 

They were some old ass...Nikes?

I make a questioning noise, and catch the dude glancing at my neck. I quickly adjust my collar, feeling where this is going.

"Hm?" I squeak out, trying to draw his attention elsewhere.

"Oh- well... you-" He takes a deep breath.

" _I noticed_ the print on your neck. It looks like a hand mark, and well I- I just wanted to ask if you're okay." 

I laugh for that, trying to make this as brief as possible, "Yeah that's just-."

I stutter to a stop when I see the guys eyes widen almost imperceptibly, and feel a familiar hand grip my waist.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you."

"Ok, well at least give me your number, so we can... meet- meet up for coffee sometime!" There's a subtle tone of worry laced into his words.

"Yeah, that's uh fine- sure." It's a little difficult for me to talk, feeling James's breath hot on my shoulder.

As I take the phone from his hand, I feel James inhale against my back.

"And this is?"

I tense up almost immediately, "Oh It's-"

I'm cut off, "Clay. I'm Clay, an old friend from back in highschool." He says with a weary smile.

I quickly hand the phone back.

His hand comes up to rest on my shoulder. I flinch for that. "Well.." He looks back down at my newly-entered contact, "Well Sadie, I'll see you around." 

As he pats my arm, and walks off I notice how the harsh lighting of the store brings out the soft green in his eyes.

___________

We didn't talk the entire time checking out, up until we got back to the car.

I shut the car door, and grab my seat belt to buckle when James turns to me, and gently grabs my face. I accidentally let go of the belt, reacting to the chill of his hand against my cheek, and it hits my arm making me wince slightly.

He leans forward and presses a feather light kiss to the corner of my mouth.

I try to look everywhere else but at him.

"I hope you know you won't be seeing that guy babe." He almost whispers, firmly holding my face.

I shake from his hold, and turn to face the window, his hand falling back to my thigh.

_"Yeah. I know."_


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic includes mature topics. [Self-harm + Emotionally/Physically abusive relationship + Smut/Fluff + Bulimia]
> 
> A/N: This story will contain social media, ex: instagram posts, twitter, twitch etc.

I burrow myself into the soft, warm sheets, hiding from the streaks of sunlight that penetrate the window directly in front of my bed. I sit up and rub the remainder of sleep from eyes, watching my legs dangle off the side of the mattress.

Going to sleep sucks because I can't, but I hate waking up even more because I'm always still tired. 

After getting distracted by my feet swinging above the carpet for a solid 3 minutes, I take initiative, and get up to get my phone from the kitchen.

James puts it there before he leaves for work because he says, and I quote, "the radiation isn't good for me". It's sweet that he cares, but it's just a little bit annoying to have to walk to the kitchen every morning.

Much as I expected I had one message. One message from the grocery store dude.

_'Hey, just wanted to check if you were alright.'_   
_'we were rudely interrupted yesterday lol'_

It takes me a minute to figure out how to respond, I haven't interacted with someone other than James, and the occasional cashier at the supermarket in a long ass time.

_'uh yeah i'm good lmao'_   
_'thanks though'_

It's just now dawning on me how socially awkward I might be.

_'_ _sooo'_   
_'about that coffee...'_

Excitement rises in the pit of my stomach while the typing bubble reappears.

_'are you free in like an hr to grab a bite?'_

I hesitate just for a second before rushing to confirm. James won't be back for another like 7 hours, and I've got time to kill, so why not?

_'i'd love to'_   
_'_ _you got a place in mind?'_

I watch the typing bubble appear, then disappear, and all of a sudden my phones ringing. My fingers act way quicker than my brain, and accept almost instantly. I yell at myself in my head, as the call connects.

I wait patiently for him to speak, but he doesn't so I muster the courage, "Hello?".

"Hi." His voice was lower than I remember it to be, but also a lot less wobbly. I'm guessing he was crazy nervous last time.

"Sorry, I just figured it'd be a lot easier to talk." His soft chuckle was like a breath of fresh air.

"It's okay, you can just say you we're _dying_ to hear my voice." My comment earns a much more airy laugh from him, and I can feel a smile start to creep onto my face. Maybe it's the fact that I've only talked to one person for the last 4 months, or my desperate need for validation, but I really think I could be friends with this guy.

I start to walk back over to my room, and look for something to wear, "So what's the plan then?"

"We could head to Grand Oaks? I was actually thinking I'd pick you up- well- I'm... _Only_ if you're okay with that of course."

I laugh at him tripping over his words. It was entertaining to see him scramble, "Yeah that's okay. I'll send you my address, but you gotta let me go now if you want me to be ready on time."

"Okay great. I'll see you then, yeah?"

The calls end, and my nerves set in, I quickly send him my address and he replies saying he should be here around 12:45 ish. Which means I got a little over half an hour to get ready.

I scour my closet for something to wear, that wasn't a sweater and sweatpants. I decide to dress up a little, make a good first impression or whatever.

I take everytime I shower, as a new chance for me to pretend like I'm the main character in a movie. I slide the glass door open just wide enough for me to slip in. The steam clouds the entire bathroom, as I let the water pour and drip down my sides. I scrub my entire body careful not to touch the bruises that scatter my body. In the shower everything fades into dullness, just a foggy blur.

Unfortunately, as much as I would like to spend 3 hours standing in the water, I have somewhere to be.

I hop out of the shower, and dry up. I throw on the outfit I laid onto my bed, and go on to look at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a white skirt with ripped black tights, and a long sleeve black shirt. I didn't look too bad I guess. At least a little better than usual. I slipped a thin heart shaped garter around my thigh, and put on a tiny silver necklace.

It was now 12:36, and I scrambled to brush my hair, put on eyelashes, and finish my makeup. As I do one last check in the mirror, I hear my phone ring and practically jump in excitement.

I don't bother answering, I just grab my wallet and head out the door.

My stomach flutters as soon as I see hi- Clay leaning against car. It's nice. Like really nice.

It's a sleek, shiny, all black, BMW. I get to admire his car for only a second before his head snaps up from his phone to look directly at me.

He looks shocked? Good-shocked, bad-shocked? I know I look different than I did at the store, but I didn't think the change was _that_ drastic.

As I approached the car, the brightest smile spread across his face.

"Hi there."

I couldn't help but return it, "Hello to you too."

I walk over to the passenger's side and go to open the door, but he presses back on it, firm.

"Ah ba ba ba wait." I move to the side a little to give him space.

He swings the car door open, and gently places a hand on my lower back, accompanied by a little bow-like movement.

**"Go ahead, M'lady."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope this wasn't too bad of a chapter lmao <333


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on my wattpad Myaplays65.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Long time no update <3

_This fic includes mature topics. [Self-harm + Emotionally/Physically abusive relationship + Smut/Fluff + Bulimia]_

I settled into the car, and took in the interior. It was just as, possibly nicer than the outside. The steering wheel was matte black, the seats were an oyster leather, and the back windows were tinted just barely. While I buckled myself in I couldn't help but wonder what this guy does for a living, it's taking everything out of me to mind my business.

He pulls out of the driveway, with a pleased hum, grabbing my attention.

"Wanna play something?" He says without sparing me a glance.

"I am literally the AUX master." I lean forward to connect my phone with Bluetooth, and scroll through my Spotify to find an appropriate playlist. I choose my favorite, 'mhmmm' the names a bit weak, but the songs are banger.

Within the first 5 notes I immediately recognize the song.

"Mr. Rager, I like." This time he does turn, flashing me a toothy grin. "Well then just wait until you hear the rest." I couldn't help but smile back. He just seems so...carefree, and I swear I've only been with him for like 10 minutes, but it's infectious.

We spent the rest of the 15 minutes making small talk, just enjoying each other's company, and my amazing fucking music, might I add.

___________

After I stood next to Clay, and awkwardly watched him put the money into the meter, we headed inside, and got our table.

The second my ass touched the booth, I felt panic rise in my chest. I don't know at what point I forgot how we met? Obviously he saw my neck- Obviously he's gonna ask questions. Questions I did not want to answer. Questions I hadn't thought up excuses for.

Before I could even get out of my head to look at the menu properly, the waitress is at the table writing down Clay's order.

"And for you?" Both of their eyes look toward me expectantly.

I hesitate, "I'll just have uh- can- I'll just have the side of fruit."

She looks up from her notepad, amused? "No drink?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with the water. Thanks."

"No drink then, no problem. I'll be back." She flashes us both a quick smile, taps the table, and with that she's off.

Clay's eyes linger on her as she walks away, before his focus is back on me. "You're not hungry?"

"Eh not really, no." I watch as he opens his mouth to talk, but I continue. "Y'know- I don't know like anything about you. Besides your name, and the fact that we both enjoy shopping at Stop & Shop."

I'm proud of the barely-there giggle that earns from him. "I mean there isn't much to know."

"I'm 21 if that's anything, and I'm gonna pray you're like around that age- because if you aren't, this could be re-"

"I'm 20, breathe." I chuckle to myself. I've been internally debating if it would be rude of me to ask what he does, ever since I saw his car. _Since_ we're doing a little Q&A, anythings fair game right?

"Okay Clay, age 21, what do you do?" I watch as he cranes his neck slightly, "Like your job?"

I can see the light bulb go off in his head. "Oh I'm a- I code. I'm a coder n' stuff?"

"So you're a nerd? I'm out to lunch with a computer science nerd."

He hums, in an almost mocking tone. "Yeah? That nerd is your ride home, so I'd tread lightly if I were you."

"Ooh nerd scary."

It looked like Clay was debating on asking a question, but the waitress cut his train of thought short. 

"For you, and for you." While the she places our food down in front of us, Clay holds eye contact with me, mouth fluttering open and closed.

"What?"

He looks back down at his plate, forking his cesear salad, "I- I'm sorry. I was trying to take it slow y'know? Try- try to be friends, or whatever...whatever I'm doing- right now. I just-" 

I quirk my brow as he stutters to a stop, fiddling with his food. 

"What kind of guy. What kind of asshole would I be if I drove you- _I drove you._ Me." My body tensed up the louder he raised his voice. He wasn't screaming, but he wasn't at a level volume either. 

He picked up again at a lower level, apologizing for get worked up, "I can't take you back."

My head perked up almost instantly. 

Who the fuck does he think he is.

"You're- no, wh-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But I will not, drive you back to a place where you aren't safe. Where you're getting hurt."

I almost laugh at how important he thinks he is. "You aren't- you aren't fucking superman. I don't need you coming down to save me."

His face warps into some mix of shock, confusion? I grab my purse from beside my leg, and try wiggle my way out of the booth. 

I stand up right over him, pushing down onto the table to support myself. "You aren't special. I'm fine where I am. You have no busin- I am _fully_ capable of making my own decisions." 

"Thank you." I spat at him. For some reason he looked almost entertained.

I push off of the table, and walk out, past the rows of booth and tables. That was good. That felt good, standing up for myself like that.

My breath hitched as I felt someone else bump into my backside. Following suspiciously close behind. 

As I walked out of the cafe, I didn't dare look back. Me, being a dumbass stopped for not even a full second, to pull my phone from my pocket- Unfortunately that was too long. Well long enough for the dude behind me to get close enough to grab the side of my waist, turning me to face him.

Oddly enough, a wave of relief washed over me the second I recognized who "the guy" was.

"That-" He motioned back toward the restaurant, "That was cute, very amusing."

He moved his hand from my waist down to my hand, playing with my fingers. "But-"

God. He looked so smug. So pleased with himself, it was pissing me off.

"Even though you look pretty all angry. Mad n' shit."

**_"I really can't let you go back."_ **


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on my wattpad - myaplays65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'll be updating a lot more, sorry. I'm just trying to get this book moving lmfaoo.

"That- that's not fair, you don't know me. This is- It's not your choice." I was struggling to get my words out, to keep my breathing steady. I think he sensed my fear because he quickly tried to take back his words.

"I'm sorry I'm not trying to sound like _that._ I just..I won't be able to sleep knowing that I left someone in an unsafe environment. I'll- I'll get you a hotel or whatever you need, but he's hurting you. Please." He looked genuinely upset? I don't understand how a stranger could care that much about someone else. I mean, I for one don't give a shit about him.

"He's not usually like that, I was being annoying. I promise he just got angry. Don't you ever lose your temper?"

He scoffs, mocking me. "Yeah, I don't fucking choke people when it happens."

I huff a frustrated breath, "I already told you it was an a-"

I jump as he grabs my wrist, and pulls me to his car. In any other situation, I would gladly get into a nice ass BMW, but this isn't the occasion. I give up on being reluctant, and just let him move me.

He opens the door for me and I get in hesitantly, remembering how scary it was- how much it hurt to have James hands around my neck. To see him switch from loving, sweet, content, to the complete opposite.

My thoughts started going a million miles per hour. I wanted. I need them to slow down. I need to breathe. I tried. It only came out in gasps. I could feel Clay tapping my leg, but I couldn't focus. My heart it's beating so fast, I need to slow down. I feel so sick. Clay turned me to face him, but I- I can't my visions blurry. I can see his lips moving, but I don't hear anything, there's no sound.

I knew I shouldn't have came out, I should've stayed home. James- Oh god. James is gonna, he's gonna come back and be so mad. I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have left. I should've- I need to get out.

I try to open the passengers side door, but it's locked. Why is it locked? He- he's trying- he is going to hurt me. Why would he lock the door? I try to pull the door harder but it won't budge. I turn to Clay, but I still can't hear anything. I start banging on the door.

Frantic.

"PLEASE. I'M SORRY- PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR."

It's a weird feeling not being able to hear yourself. I start pushing him to the side, reaching over him to hopefully get to the driver's side door.

But to no avail. He pulls me back down into my seat.

"James is going to kill me. He's going to be so mad. And it's going to be your fault."

There's hot tears, burning my face that I didn't even know were there.

Firm. There's a firm squeeze on my thigh, it hurts, but it helps. A little. Clay takes my hand, and brings it up to his chest. I can feel his heart beat, it's fast. Slower than mine, but it's fast. Slowly I'm starting to hear his words of affirmation. That helps too.

"Hey- hey. It's okay, It's fine, you're fine. Alright?"

I let out a few shuddered breaths I didn't know I was holding in.

He laughs, "Can you feel my heart, you scared me there." All I can manage is to mumble a sorry.

He also lets out a deep breath, and puts both hands on the wheel.

"You think you wanna play something? 'Aux master'." He glances toward me.

I just lean to turn the radio volume up, my head hurts too much to pick a song from my playlist.

"Or radio that's okay too." His attempt at making this any less awkward, was not really working.

"Okay so, we're gonna drive to your house, alright? We're gonna get some stuff for you, and you can come over for a little." He looks at me, asking for approval as if he hadn't already made the choice for me.

"That sound okay?"

**_I give a lazy nod in response._ **


	5. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on my Wattpad: Myaplays65

In fear that James was waiting for me on the other side, I stood off to the right side of Clay as he opened the door. To both of our surprise, there wasn't a six-foot brunette standing there hoping to take me back home.

"Sadie Ahearn. Is Sadie Ahearn here?"

Not wanting to start any problems with a police officer I step out from behind the door, in front of the officer. "Yes?" He eyes me as he rests both his hands on his duty belt. "Deputy Ricci. My, buddy and I are going to check around inside to make sure everything is ok in there?" His head tilts to the sidewalk and I watch as another officer takes his time walking up to the door. I don't miss the dirty look Clay shoots him from the corner of my eye, "This isn't my-" 

"Do you have a warrant?" All of our heads turned to him.

"No, but we were-"

"Then no. You have no reason to come in." Clay practically spat at the cops, distaste evident in his tone. I couldn't help but wonder if he's had bad run-ins with law enforcement. He doesn't look like the type. "No reason to be so aggressive young man. What's your name?" I turned, hoping we wouldn't have to do this for long, but seeing as he wasn't answering, I grew impatient.

"It's Clay." I spoke for him. "We were notified by your father young lady, that you had left home." My father? "I haven't seen my father since I was like... 6? No disrespect sir, but I think you're a little confused."

The other officer scoffed at my response, and turned towards Clay, "Where are your parent's son? I'd like to speak with them." 

"I live alone this is my house." Both of the cop's eyes grew wide. I guess Clay did look a little young to have his own house, especially one this nice.

"You, a 16-year-old girl has no business leaving home too, what? Fool around with a grown man?" I've never been so lost in my entire life? I looked at Clay to find him already staring at me, looking just as, if not more confused than me.

"I'm sorry huh? I'm 20, I haven't seen my father in how-ever many years? I think you've got the wrong girl sir." The officer continues to talk, but It's only background noise, as I start to put two and two together.

I cut him off, "Sorry, who was it that called you again?"

"We don't have time to play these games sweetheart,  _ your _ father James Ahearn called us here because you ran away. I would expect better from—"

"This- this was a  _ big  _ misunderstanding. James is my boyfriend, not my father. I'm not sixteen, I'm 20." 

"Young lady please-"

"Sir, seriously?" I was starting to get tired of repeating myself, "Can we see some form of identification?" I turned around to go get my back, but Clay was already on his way to get my bag. I faced back to the officers, "One second." I tried to smile, but by the cop's face, it was probably more of a grimace.

Very Quickly I was handing my driver's license to the cop, and watching him look from it to me, back and forth. I look the same on my license as I do right now, so I could tell he was taking longer just to piss us off. "Our bad." The man attempted to laugh it off, but I was more than fed up at how much of my time was wasted, and by the look of it Clay was too.

"You may want to consider filing a restraining order if you're not planning on returning, it'd be unfortunate if something of this nature happened again." 

I felt an arm come down around my shoulders and looked up at Clay to find him with hopeful eyes. I can't stay at this house forever, I don't even want to stay tonight. There is no way I can completely separate myself from James, if I ever need something, or I have nowhere to go I'll have to go back? I'll have to. A restraining order would only cause more problems. "No, it's fine." I didn't even want to look up. The hand around my shoulder slid off, and I heard Clay step back a little.

"Sadie, that doesn't seem like a good idea." His voice from behind me called. I looked at the police officers and nodded my head, assuring them that I was fine. "We'll be on our way then, sorry again for taking your time. If you change your mind, you can come down to the station." I nodded and shut the door. 

Clay was leaning against the kitchen counter on his phone. It took all my confidence to walk up to him. "Sorry for that. James is- Yeah, sorry I didn't think..." I tapered off since he wasn't even acknowledging what I was saying. After I stopped he looked up from his phone, "Yeah, I got to help a friend real quick." 

Before I could even say anything in return he was walking down the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was confusing!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I didn't like my last story so I'm starting a new one :) I also didn't proofread this sorry for any errors lmao
> 
> muwah <33


End file.
